Direct die attachment to a substrate such as a molded printed wiring board, a printed wiring board, or a flexible circuit board is known in the art, but is rarely used because of the poor reliability associated with the Thermal Coefficient of Expansion (TCE) mismatch between the die and substrate. The TCE mismatch causes the solder interconnect to eventually crack or otherwise remove the integral connections between the die and the substrate. For example, a silicon die has a TCE of 4.6 while a glass filled printed wiring board has a TCE that ranges from 8 to 45. Temperature fluctuations will cause the die to expand and contract at a different rate than the printed wiring board, thereby causing catastrophic stresses in the die interconnect metallizations. Therefore, a need exists for a method of directly attaching a die to a substrate that overcomes the problems resulting from different coefficients of expansion for the substrate and die.